Set the Fire to the Third Bar
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Songfic for Roy and Riza. Song is Set the Fire to the Third Bar. About Roy leaving Riza, but coming back. Set after movie. Please R&R.


A/N: I couldn't get this song outta my head. Every time I hear it, I think of Roy and Riza. Enjoy. P.S: A little rough, took like 25 minutes.

Disclamers: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. The song is not mine either.

Song: We Set the Fire to The Third Bar by Snow Patrol

In normal- Riza's thoughts/whatever

Bold: Song Lyrics

* * *

**I find the map and draw a straight line  
Over rivers, farms, and state lines  
The distance from here to where you'd be  
It's only finger-lengths that I see  
I touch the place where I'd find your face  
My finger in creases of distant dark places.**

He's coming back for good. We're to go meet his train tomorrow. I shouldn't feel this way. We've already met on the battlefield, when the suits of armor attacked. The last I saw of him, he was flying up to see Fullmetal. After that, I went home and cleaned up. He went back to the north. Some higher-ups are rewarding him for his 'courage' in the armor-suit battle. He's back at Central, where he belongs. What kind of man with courage can leave us like that?

**I hang my coat up in the first bar  
There is no peace that I've found so far  
The laughter penetrates my silence  
As drunken men find flaws in science**

I waited for him. I looked for him. I couldn't function without him, but I faked it so well. There was no peace in the time he left. Just like there was no peace in our nightmares, Ishbal. Now, I'm waiting again for him. This time, he really is coming. This is his train. My heart starts racing. There he is. Why should anyone want another person like this?

_  
_**Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me**

He always knew the answer. Still, he would ask me, "Will you stay with me? Always be there to push me on the right path? If not, you are to kill me, Riza." He knew the answer, and I told him that. His words are etched in my memory forever. Old ghosts from Ishbal haunt us and that is partly our drive. I needed him, and he left. Some things are unforgivable.

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
I, I pray that something picks me up  
And sets me down in your warm arms**

He put the distance between us. Still, I wished for him to wrap his arms around me and tell me it was all a nightmare. That I will be fine in the morning, but I won't be. Not now, he's here, examining each of his old friends carefully for signs of change. He has no idea.**  
After I have traveled so far  
We'd set the fire to the third bar  
We'd share each other like an island  
Until exhausted, close our eyelids  
And dreaming, pick up from  
The last place we left off  
Your soft skin is weeping  
A joy you can't keep in **

I loved him. I wanted to go with him, I begged him to stay. I looked into his dead onyx eyes and knew he was searching for something. Something I couldn't give him. Now, he stops in front of me. Unlike the others, I have not forgiven him. I salute, but can't bring myself to say welcome back. I'm not ready this time around.

**I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
And I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms  
**

The others watch us, like they're waiting for a big confession. I have to look away. He watches me. Slowly, injured, he leaves. I might have told him that we were waiting for him, but that was an impulse. He never responded and left me on the ground. I wanted something to take me to him. He has come to me.

**  
And miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground  
and I, I pray that something picks me up  
and sets me down in your warm arms**

I have gathered my thoughts. Gathering my strengths, I knocked on his door. He answers, looking confused, but happy. What I was about to say flees my head. At last my cold mask fades and the tears leak out. Why did you leave, even after I begged? I want to ask so badly. Instead I fall into his arms, were I had wished to be. He whispers, "I'm so sorry. If you never forgive me, I'll understand." I sobbed into his chest. Finally, we weren't miles apart. We were right here, together.


End file.
